Filhos da Nova Era
by Poly-chan
Summary: Ano 205 AC, cada piloto tenta levar sua vida da forma mais normal possível. O que aconteceria se eles se encontrassem novamente e tivessem que pegar em armas? O que teria mudado naqueles dez anos? COMPLETO
1. Viajem à L4

_**disclaimer:** não, infelizmente não sou dona de gundam wing. Não sou tão presunçosa, pra mim ser dona de um piloto já tava bom...  
**resumo:** Ano 205 AC, cada piloto tenta levar sua vida da forma mais normal possível. O que aconteceria se eles se encontrassem novamente e tivessem que pegar em armas? O que teria mudado naqueles dez anos?_

**Filhos da Nova Era  
**

**Capítulo 1 – Viajem à L2**

ANO 205 DC – REINO SANK

-Com licença? Ligação para o senhor.

-Está bem, obrigado.

O homem se afastou do computador e foi até o telefone, tirando-o do gancho.

-Sim?

-Heero? Cara, eu sabia que você tava por aí ainda! Mas aposto que nem sabe quem tá falando...

-O quê que você quer, Duo?

-Só vou avisar que talvez eu apareça por aí. Sabe como é, tive que fazer uma viagem pra Terra, e já que estou por aqui... prepara um rango que eu tô indo!

Ele desliga o telefone. Heero não pode deixar de sorrir quando coloca o fone no gancho.

-Eu não acredito!- Duo havia acabado de chegar à mansão Peacecraft (coincidentemente na hora do almoço) e Heero apareceu para cumprimentá-lo (não exatamente, tudo que ele fez foi ficar parado encarando o amigo) – Você tá mais alto que eu! Quantos anos a gente não se via? Cinco?

-Por que importa?

-É, você tem razão. Até porque eu tô sentindo um cheiro muito bom...

-Vem, vamos almoçar.

-Heero, você tá bem, hein? - diz Duo assim que entram na sala de jantar – Acho que entendi porque você está há tanto tempo aqui. Preciso vir mais vezes!

Os dois se sentam à mesa e a comida é servida.

-Cadê a Relena? Ela é outra que eu não vejo há um bom tempo.

-Tinha uns negócios pra resolver.

-E aí, como está indo tudo?

-Normal. E com você?

-Seco como sempre... - ele pretendia continuar a falar, mas estava ocupado demais com o frango, por isso só quando se deu por satisfeito que os dois puderam ter uma conversa decente.

-Teve notícias dos outros pilotos?

-Parece que estão todos bem. Quatre está vivendo na L4, cuidando dos negócios do pai. Estou pensando em passar lá na volta também.

-Está falando sério?

-Na verdade pensei nisso agora, mas sim, tô falando sério.

-Então irei com você. Faz tempo que eu não saio daqui por um longo tempo, como costumo fazer.

-O soldado perfeito está se acostumando com uma existência pacífica?

-Tento conviver com isso. Mas não é a forma de viver ideal, se eu pudesse escolher.

-Acho que nós cinco nos sentimos assim.

-E quanto a Trowa e Wufei? Onde estão.

-Trowa está com Catherine e aquele circo sabe-se-lá-aonde. Já Wufei eu não sei... talvez esteja vivendo na Terra também.

-Parece que faz muito tempo que tudo acabou.

-Dez anos não é tempo pra você? Podia ao menos ter ligado mais vezes! Se não sou eu... Por falar em ligar, onde tem um telefone que eu possa usar?

-Ali, no fim do corredor.

-Ótimo. Já volto, tenho negócios a tratar.

Heero se levantou e foi até a sala, de onde pôde ouvir a voz abafada de Duo ocasionalmente interrompida por alguns berros do outro lado da linha, os quais se podia ouvir a uma distância razoável.

-Tudo resolvido. Mas Hilde não gostou muito da idéia de eu demorar mais na viajem. Disse que sou um pai irresponsável.

-Pai, hã? Quem diria. Quantos anos?

-Cinco, e se quer saber ela é muito parecida comigo.

-Tenho pena da Hilde...

-O que você disse? Tirando uma com a minha cara, né? Não me importo. Mas e você? Não pensa em filhos?

-Não sirvo para isso.

-Pois eu acho que você ia se dar bem. Ou pelo menos teria um motivo a mais para viver. Mas não sei porque estou falando isso! Preciso de um quarto para descansar, se você quiser ir comigo sairei amanhã cedo.

-Estou reavaliando sua proposta.

-Porque?

-Eu não lembrava o quanto você é irritante... - ele disse, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Os dois não demoraram a se aprontar. No outro dia, no começo da manhã já atravessavam os jardins da mansão rumo aos portões. Então ouviram um grito no ar gelado da manhã.

-Vocês não querem um carro?

Os dois se viraram. Relena estava em uma sacada do primeiro andar.

-Não é muito longe, vamos a pé.

-Vê se liga pra avisar onde está, Heero.

-Está bem – respondeu ele sorrindo. Duo observou. Não se lembrava que o amigo costumava sorrir tanto. Ou talvez ele não costumasse. Não antigamente

O espaçoporto realmente não era muito longe, e com meia hora de caminhada os dois chegaram a tempo de pegar a única nave que ia para a colônia L4 sem escalas. Eles ocuparam seus assentos em silêncio e assim permaneceram enquanto a nave enchia. Um senhor aparentemente nervoso sentou-se ao lado de Duo, na janela, quando estavam quase decolando.

Ele decididamente ficou apavorado com todos os barulhos e turbulências de rotina, e mesmo quando a nave já fazia sua rota de forma estável ele não se acalmou.

Duo estava realmente entediado, e como tentar começar uma conversa com Heero seria perda de tempo, ele virou-se para o homem ao seu lado.

-Você tem medo de viajar em naves?

O homem olhou para ele desconfiado, as mãos agarradas ao assento.

-Porque te interessa?

-Por nada! Você sabia que naves são zilhões de vezes mais seguras que carros ou aviões?

-Mas acidentes podem acontecer.

-Isso pode acontecer em qualquer lugar! Não seria legal, apesar de improvável se essa nave explodisse?

O homem se agarrou mais à poltrona e abriu a boca, mas não saiu som algum.

-Tá bom, tá bom. Eu tava brincando! Não precisa ficar assim. Escuta, não quer que eu pegue algo para você? Água, algum calmante, injeção de morfina?

-Água. Água seria ótimo.

-Está bem. Eu vou pegar. Não saia daí! - ele olhou para o homem, que parecia colado e acimentado à cadeira – Cada maluco...

Duo pegou a água e um refrigerante, e estava voltando, tentando não derrubar os copos quando alguém esbarrou nele, molhando-o inteiro.

-Mas quem foi o idiota...!

Um garoto de jaqueta e óculos continuava a andar, impávido.

-Ei, camarada! Volta aqui! Tu não viu o que fez não!

O garoto já estava longe e não dava a mínima bola. Duo se levantou.

-Que beleza de viagem! O que mais me falta?

Quando ele finalmente voltou para seu assento, com refrigerante e água e um pouco mais seco, o homem nervoso já dormia. Heero estava lendo uma revista, até sua vista ser interrompida por uma mão e um copo. Olhou para Duo com a cara mais mortífera que conseguiu fazer, mas o outro não se abalou e continuou a sorrir com o copo na mão.

-Cortesia da casa!

O resto da viagem correu um pouco mais tranqüila, com o senhor dormindo pesadamente.

-Ele não está? Tem outro telefone para eu achar ele? Não? - Duo e Heero estavam no espaçoporto da L4, e Duo tentava falar com Quatre. Heero não ficou muito feliz quando soube que ele o havia feito ir até lá e nem ao menos tinha certeza se iam encontrar Quatre.

-Podia ter avisado ele antes. De repente ele viajou.

-Não, parece que ele volta amanhã. De qualquer maneira, eu tinha que passar por aqui. Eu preciso ir até uma empresa, o que vai levar certo tempo, por isso acho que vou passar a noite em um hotel qualquer. Se você quis...

-Eu vou junto. Não tenho nada a perder.

-Não era o que eu ia propor, mas que seja! Então vamos de uma vez!

_N/a: olá! esse é meu primeiro fic, por isso gostaria de opiniões... esse cap ficou meio parado, no próximo vai ter um pouco mais de ação. bjos e espero q tenha ficado bom... quero ver se posto logo o próximo._

_Poly-chan_


	2. Um homicídio

** Filhos da Nova Era**

**Capítulo 2 - Um homicídio **

-Como assim você não pode resolver! É só liberar outra carga!

Duo e Heero estavam na recepção de uma empresa de peças para naves. Aquele tentava falar com o presidente ou qualquer um que pudesse resolver a "porcaria do problema" e este tentava entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Isto é um local de trabalho! O senhor não pode falar mais baixo? - pedia a secretária, desesperada.

-Que falar mais baixo o caramba! Eu quero que alguém me receba! Vocês são responsáveis pelas peças!

-Está bem, vou encaminhar o seu problema. Agora o senhor pode sentar e se controlar? Por favor?

-Não sei porque, mas fico nervoso com esse tipo de coisa. Sempre tenho a impressão que estão me enganando. - ele sentou-se em um banco, ao lado de Heero que estava de pé, encostado na parede.

-O que aconteceu?

-Esses trambiqueiros não entregaram um carregamento de peças, QUE EU JÁ HAVIA PAGO INCLUSIVE! - as várias pessoas da sala o olharam espantadas - Disseram que o carregamento se extraviou no caminho. Gostaria de saber como. Um buraco negro engoliu?

-Então você está trabalhando com naves.

-Tenho que sobreviver de alguma maneira.

-Senhor Maxwell, não é? - Interrompeu a secretária – Nosso representante está esperando você. É a terceira porta à esquerda.

-É esse cara que vai ouvir umas verdades...

Meia hora depois os dois saíam do prédio da empresa. Heero achou estranho o fato de não ter ouvido nenhum grito durante o tempo em que Duo ficou na sala. Eles estavam no elevador, e ele não havia falado nada ainda.

-O que houve lá dentro?

-Ah, nada demais. Eu já ia começar a colocar a boca no mundo quando o cara disse que já havia enviado um aviso de que eu poderia retirar a mercadoria ou o dinheiro.

-E você pegou?

-Não, não trouxe a nota fiscal...

-Sua burrice é tamanha que não vou me dar ao trabalho de comentar.

-Obrigado por me xingar de uma maneira educada... Eu mereço! Mas acho que a Hilde não vai ser tão compreensiva quanto você...

Duo tinha razão, como Heero pôde constatar mais tarde no hotel. A voz alterada dela vinda do telefone não parecia nada compreensiva.

-Veja o lado bom! Você pode vir até aqui pra trazer a nota. Não estava reclamando que eu tô demorando muito? Vou estar na casa de Quatre. Tá, eu vou lá. Tchau. - Duo desligou o telefone – Até que não foi tão mal, ela só ficou nervosa no começo... Eu tô quebrado, vou dormir um pouco.

Ele olhou pra Heero, sentado à frente da janela.

-Você não tinha que ligar pra Relena não?

-Depois eu ligo.

-Como quiser. Boa noite.

O homem deixou-se ficar por muito tempo a observar as ruas escuras e vazias. Era uma daquelas noites em que não sentia sono ou cansaço, que passava acordado com uma estranha sensação de alerta e ansiedade. Uma sensação que não provava há muito tempo.

-Meus amigos! Há quanto tempo!

-Sem enforcamentos, Quatre! Também é bom ver você, mas não precisa abraçar tão apertado!

-Que bom que vocês vieram! Meu mordomo disse que alguém tinha ligado ontem, mas não imaginei que fossem vocês.

-Como anda tudo por aqui?

-Normal demais, se quer saber.

-Tem falado com Trowa e Wufei?

-Trowa costuma ligar sempre. Acho que agora está na América. Wufei... da última vez que falei com ele estava na China e ia pra Índia. Mas isso já faz mais de um mês.E quanto a vocês?

-Eu precisava ver uns negócios aqui na L4, por isso aproveitei pra dar uma passada. O Heero acabou vindo junto...

A cabeça de um empregado carrancudo apareceu na porta semi-aberta.

-Ligação para o senhor, mestre Quatre. É da polícia.

-Polícia? O que será que aconteceu? - disse Quatre, ligando o monitor.

-Quatre, se você quiser a gente sai...

-Não se incomode, Duo. Não deve ser nada demais.

-Quatre Winner? Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas é que tivemos alguns problemas com um homem, que parece ser seu empregado.- diz a imagem do guarda no monitor

-O que ele fez, policial? Algo grave?

-Nós encontramos o corpo dele num hotel. E ele parece não ter família, pelo menos não encontramos contato algum.

-Qual o nome do homem? Foi assassinato?

-Era Jean Zenfri e ainda não temos certeza se foi homicídio. Não descartamos a possibilidade de um suicídio.

-Pode me passar o endereço do hotel? Irei pessoalmente.

-Já estamos cuidando de tudo. Era só um empregado, o senhor não prec...

-Me dê logo o endereço!

Ele anotou os dados que o guarda passou e desligou o monitor.

-Parece que eu vou ter que sair. Vocês podem ficar aqui, vou arrumar uns quartos...

-Se você não se importa, eu gostaria de ir junto – diz Heero.

-Eu não acho que vai ser um passeio agradável, mas se quiser ir...

-É isso aí, vamos nós três então – completa Duo

-Aí, Quatre. Não me leve a mal, mas porque você quer ir pessoalmente olhar o local que o tal cara foi morto? - eles estavam dentro do carro e já viajavam há algum tempo sem que ninguém tivesse falado.

-A polícia local não é muito boa em investigações criminosas. Não temos muitos homicídios, os policiais não têm o hábito de investigar este tipo de coisa. Além do mais, acho que é o mínimo que eu posso fazer pelo homem agora.

-Então você conhecia o cara?

-Ele trabalhava pra mim como piloto, em viagens mais longas. Já faziam uns cinco anos, mas nunca cheguei a falar muito com ele. Era muito quieto. Voltou de viajem ontem da Terra, pois estava de férias. Mas eu achei esquisito o policial ter mencionado que ele veio em uma nave comercial...

-Da Terra, ontem, em uma nave comercial? É capaz de ele ter pego o mesmo vôo que a gente. - exclamou Heero.

-Como ele era? Podemos ter cruzado com ele.

-Baixo e gordo, com um cavanhaque.

-Parece aquele cara que sentou do meu lado! Não, não pode ser... Tava se cagando de medo de voar...

-Chegamos.

-Estes são os documentos encontrados. Aqui, uma folha que estava sobre a mesa. - o detetive encarregado do caso mostrava aos três o quarto do hotel, e tudo que haviam achado. Quatre pegou o papel. Em uma letra tremida, liam-se frases confusas.

_Eles estão atrás de mim. Eu vi. Eu sei não posso tenho que fugir garotos só garotos _

_-_Vocês leram isso e acham que pode ter sido suicídio? - pergunta Duo ao detetive, depois de ler o papel por cima do ombro de Quatre.

-Nós não achamos que foi suicídio. Apenas não descartamos esta possibilidade. - respondeu o homem.

-O cara foi morto. Viu alguma coisa que não devia, e alguém silenciou ele.

-Com todo respeito ao seu amigo, Sr. Quatre. Nós trabalhamos com provas concretas, não podemos imaginar hipóteses. Agora, se quiser vir comigo até a recepção e ouvir o depoimento do gerente...

-Está bem, vamos. - diz ele sério

-Nós vamos ficar aqui mais um pouco – diz Duo, falando por ele e Heero – Se o senhor não se importar...

Parecia que a única coisa que o detetive não queria era deixar aquele homem com quem não simpatizara sozinho no quarto do crime, mas ele foi forçado a concordar, quando Quatre concordou. Era impossível negar a influência dele naquela colônia.

-Vamos dar uma olhada... - disse Duo, remexendo os armários e gavetas, assim que os dois saíram.

-Acho que você não vai achar nada. Eles não deixariam passar pistas.

-Não estraga a brincadeira... - ele continuou a mexer em várias gavetas da escrivaninha por um tempo - Hum, tem uns papéis aqui.

-Só folhas velhas, nada de importante.

-Não, tem uma aqui diferente...

-O quê é isso?

Passos ecoaram pelo corredor. Instintivamente, Duo guardou o papel no bolso.

-Vamos embora? - Era Quatre- Não tem mais nada para fazermos aqui.

-Agora mesmo – respondeu Duo, com um sorriso inocente. Heero seguiu os dois, olhando para ele intrigado.

_N/a: olá de novo. aki está o segundo cap, e até q foi rápido. tenho esperanças d conseguir colocar um cap por semana... a propósito, o nome do primeiro cap tá errado, é L4 e naum L2. desculpem pela minha distração...  
_

_Poly-chan _


	3. Um depoimento

**Capítulo 3 - Um depoimento**

-O jantar será servido em quinze minutos, Sr.

-Está bem, obrigado. - os três amigos haviam acabado de chegar à casa, e agora se dirigiam à sala de jantar por um corredor lateral. - Vocês dois devem estar com f...

Um garoto moreno veio correndo do outro lado do corredor e agarrou Quatre pela cintura.

-Que bom que o senhor chegou, pai. Achei que não viria para jantar de novo.

-Está bem, estou aqui. Agora quero que cumprimente meus dois amigos, Heero e Duo.

O garoto levantou a cabeça exibindo olhos verdes e vivos. Falou de forma educada.

-Olá, meu nome é Alec.

-Agora vá lavar as mãos, está bem?

O garoto concordou e dirigiu-se a uma porta lateral. Duo exclamou:

-Cara, eu sabia que você tinha filhos, mas me espantei... Quantos anos tem esse garoto?

-11. Mas Alec não é meu filho, e sim enteado. Quando casei com a mãe dele, ele tinha cinco anos.

-Mas o garoto parece não ligar.

-Ele é incrivelmente carinhoso e educado, até mais do que meus outros filhos.

-Levando em conta que são seus filhos não devem arranjar muitos problemas... Eu tenho só uma, mas vale por vinte.

-E quanto a Heero? Não te imagino cuidando de crianças.

-Nem pergunte, Quatre. Eu perguntei a mesma coisa.

-Vocês não vão me deixar em paz? Cada um de vocês quatro vai perguntar a mesma coisa?

Quatre riu.

-Não se preocupe, Trowa também não formou família. Mas está cuidando dos sobrinhos... Por falar nisso, parece que ele ligou hoje, enquanto estávamos fora. Mais tarde falarei com ele.

Depois do jantar, os três foram ao escritório de Quatre, onde ele foi tentar falar com Trowa. Heero e Duo sentaram-se em poltronas mais afastadas.

-Porque você pegou aquele papel no hotel hoje, Duo?

-Papel? Que pap... Ah! É! - ele puxou-o de dentro do bolso – Este papel. Sabe que eu nem sei?

-O que tem aí?

Os dois se debruçaram para ler.

-Parece... um depoimento formal.

_Venho através deste informar aos senhores o que presenciei, e temendo por minha vida peço sigilo. Por este mesmo motivo não me identificarei, nem me apresentarei pessoalmente à polícia para divulgar estes dados._

_Sou um piloto comercial e em uma de minhas viagens tive alguns problemas com o motor. Depois de uma turbulência um tanto forte, creio que bati a cabeça contra o painel e desmaiei. Estando sozinho na nave, só acordei horas depois, em uma região do espaço que não conhecia. Tentei em vão estabelecer contato com outras naves ou me guiar pelo mapa. Quando achava que havia chego a um domínio conhecido, me perdia novamente. Então vi pequenos pontos ao longe, e na esperança de serem naves que pudessem me ajudar, fui atrás deles. Mas não cheguei muito perto, pois logo percebi que não eram naves. Eram mobile suits. Não pude acreditar em meus olhos, há mais de dez anos não se via um daqueles. Mas lá estavam, não um mas dois mobile dolls lutando entre si. Preparei-me para fugir o mais rápido e silenciosamente possível, mas creio que fui visto. Fui perseguido por um longo trecho por nada menos que três mobile suits. Quando já estava desanimado e quase me entregando, eles pararam de repente e logo depois foram embora. Não parei para investigar, continuei a fugir, até porque agora estava em um local que conhecia, e era um pouco mais utilizado como rota._

_Isso é o que tenho a relatar. Pode ser que os senhores pensem que tudo não passou de um delírio, mas acreditem, as marcas de tiros em minha nave e as ameaças que venho recebendo são provas mais que concretas. Pode ser que os senhores também não se preocupem com este tipo de coisa, pois vivemos uma época pacífica. Mas ouçam a opinião de um homem que viveu a época de guerras. Aquele que tiver armas e tecnologia, mesmo que sejam alguns mobile suits, fará o que bem entender. Se nos armarmos para enfrentá-lo, estaremos nos livrando da paz que lutamos tanto para conseguir. A vocês cabe escolher o que fazer._

_Abaixo segue a localização e horário exatos que tudo aconteceu._

Os dois terminaram a leitura e ficaram a mirar o papel, abobados.

-Ei, vocês dois! Estão ouvindo? - falava Quatre, sentado à escrivaninha.

-Isso não pode ser verdade, Heero... o cara era meio maluco... - dizia Duo, ainda mirando o papel.

-O que aconteceu afinal? - insistiu Quatre

-Maluco ou não, isso devia ser investigado. - respondeu Heero. Quatre se cansou, levantou e pegou o papel.

-O quê é isso?

-Um papel que Duo encontrou no hotel hoje.

-Tem alguém aí? - era a voz de Trowa, que vinha do monitor – Até aceito que tenham feito uma reunião sem me convidar, mas precisam me ignorar?

Quatre foi até o monitor.

-Escuta só isso, Trowa.

Heero, Duo e Quatre estavam em volta do monitor, com o depoimento nas mãos. Depois de um longo tempo em silêncio, Trowa falou.

-Eu vou até aí. Acho que nós mesmos temos de investigar isso, não dá pra simplesmente deixar nas mãos da polícia.

-Não é o que eu queria fazer, mas acho que Trowa está certo. - disse Quatre, pensativo - Será que nosso passado nunca vai deixar de nos assombrar?

-Acho que a questão é: Será que o homem nunca vai conseguir viver sem armas? Vou falar com Wufei e estaremos aí assim que pudermos. Tchau.

Heero e Duo foram para seus quartos em silêncio e Quatre ficou no escritório por mais um tempo. Todos pensavam no que Trowa dissera.

No dia seguinte os três amigos acordaram tarde e foram ao espaçoporto. Duo tinha que encontrar com Hilde, e Heero e Quatre foram junto. Não falaram sobre o ocorrido do dia anterior, parecia haver um consenso silencioso de só discutir o problema quando os cinco pilotos estivessem reunidos novamente.

Eles foram até o setor de desembarque. Estavam atrasados, mas ainda assim a nave não chegara. Sentaram-se e esperaram, por quarenta minutos. Quando ela finalmente chegou, as pessoas começaram a descer, com as caras mais mal-humoradas e impacientes. Hilde vinha sozinha, carregando uma mala e com uma garota no colo. Não parecia com o ânimo melhor do que dos outros passageiros.

-Me lembre de nunca mais dar açúcar pra esta menina antes de uma viajem longa! - foi a primeira coisa que ela falou assim que avistou Duo.

-Também é bom ver você! - Respondeu ele, pegando a menina adormecida nos braços.

-Olá, garotos! Me desculpem. Mas é que meu ânimo não está dos melhores...

-Tudo bem, vamos embora – disse Quatre – Você tem que pegar bagagem?

-Não, está tudo aqui.

-Então vamos.

Eles tomaram um carro e chegaram à casa de Quatre em quinze minutos.

-Sr.? Tem um homem à sua espera no escritório.

-Já vou. Quanto a vocês, sintam-se em casa. Qualquer coisa, é só chamar.

Heero, Duo e Hilde subiram as escadas em direção aos quartos. Quando chegaram ao primeiro andar se separaram, cada um indo para o seu. Heero ligou o lap-top à procura de mensagens novas, acreditando não encontrar nenhuma. Encontra duas. Uma propaganda de internet turbo e um recado do doutor J.

_ N/a: é, eu sei, terminou de um jeito meio esquisito. o caso é que eu escrevi esta história há algum tempo já, e quando escrevi não pensava em publicar. estou dividindo ela e dando nomes aos capítulos, e agora que estou relendo achei várias coisas que gostaria de mudar. mas não vou mexer em nada, porque se começar, não paro. eu realmente gostaria de receber reviews, pra ter uma idéia de como está...  
_


	4. Planejando a ação

**Filhos da Nova Era **

**Capítulo 4 - Planejando a ação**

Quatre entrou na sala já encontrando o detetive sentado e acomodado. Cumprimentou-o.

-Algum problema?

-Bem, o senhor me pediu para lhe manter informado, por isso lhe trouxe o resultado da autópsia.

Quatre pegou o papel e agradeceu, mas estava achando estranho. Se era só pra entregar aquilo, porque o detetive foi pessoalmente?

-O senhor veio aqui só por isso?

-Na verdade, não. Fizemos uma análise de digitais e encontramos algumas coisas reviradas no local do crime.

-Não entendi onde você quer chegar.

-Acredito que seus amigos mexeram no quarto naquele dia em que os deixamos sozinhos, e gostaria de saber porquê.

-Pergunte a eles. - disse Quatre com a voz muito calma, mas tentando imaginar uma desculpa que pudesse dar sem deixar suspeitas.

-É o que vim fazer.

Heero abriu a mensagem e leu-a. Falava sobre uma base da Oz que fora desativada há alguns anos. Ficava em um local pacato do espaço, e parecia estar secretamente em atividade.

_Tenho uma missão para você._

-Esse velho não marca bobeira.

Ele se sobressaltou com um som agudo. O alarme vinha do próprio aparelho, avisando que havia uma ligação.

-Heero? É Você?

A imagem de Relena apareceu na tela.

-O que te parece?

-Eu não falei pra você ligar!

-Não tive tempo.

-Vou fingir que acredito... de qualquer maneira, liguei pra avisar que o doutor J está te procurando.

-Eu sei, recebi uma mensagem dele.

-O que está acontecendo? Ele falou de urgência...

-Algumas coisas estranhas, mas que logo vão se resolver.

-Que coisas estranhas? Vocês vão esconder isso de mim?

-Não te interessa, está bem?

-Pois eu vou descobrir o que está acontecendo sem sua ajuda.

-Faça como quiser.

-Ao menos posso pedir para se cuidar?

-Como se eu não soubesse fazer isso . - ele desligou o monitor. _Ela se preocupa demais._

-E aí, camarada, beleza? - Duo entrou na sala da maneira mais desleixada possível. O detetive estava sentado no sofá com uma xícara de chá na mão. _Não gosto nada desse cara._

-Olá. Cavalheiro. - ele disse, educado. Parecia uma disputa de gênios. - Parece que alguém revirou o quarto de hotel ontem. O senhor ficou sozinho no quarto. O que tem a me dizer?

-Não podia mexer?

O homem se afogou com o chá. Quatre olhou para o amigo um pouco surpreso.

-É lógico que não podia! - respondeu o detetive, recuperando o fôlego – O senhor mexeu!

-Achei que não tinha nada demais...

-O que procurava!

-Nada. Só estava... sei lá, mexendo.

-Numa cena de crime! Você é burro? Sabia que não era uma boa idéia deixar dois desconhecidos sozinhos!- ele estava começando a perder a compostura.

-Meu amigo, eu conserto naves. Você acha que sei alguma coisa de investigações policiais?

O detetive pegou o chapéu e levantou-se, irado. Olhou para Quatre, que deu de ombros.

-Com todo respeito ao senhor, Quatre. Seu amigo é um completo idiota! E isso não termina aqui! - e saiu, batendo a porta.

Duo teve de se segurar para não rir a ponto do detetive escutar do corredor.

-Não sei se foi algo sensato, Duo.

-Relaxa, cara! O quê que o homem pode fazer?

-Onde está Heero? - perguntou Quatre a Duo, na manhã do dia seguinte. Eles estavam do lado de fora da casa, sentados no jardim.

-Não sei. Sabe que não o vejo desde que chegamos ontem?

-Também não o vi. Deve estar entocado no quarto, depois vamos procurá-lo.

Uma garotinha passou como um raio pelos dois.

-Vai com calma, menina! Vai cair!

-Você quer brincar, papai? - a garota voltou correndo e parou à frente de Duo, seus longos cabelos castanhos amarrados para trás.

-Agora não, Amy. Porque não vai procurar o Alec?

-Aquele garoto que mora aqui? Ele só estuda.

-Alec está fazendo provas. - disse Quatre – Por isso que passa a maior parte do tempo estudando, e por isso que não pôde viajar com os irmãos.

-Quantos filhos mais você tem, Quatre?

-Mais dois. Acho que logo eles devem voltar, faz duas semanas que estão na Terra.

-Tomara. Não gosto de brincar sozinha.

-Vamos até os fundos que eu te mostro o canil, o que acha? Gosta de cachorros? - perguntou Quatre.

-É claro.

-Não deixe ela ficar muito perto de seus cães, Quatre. Eles não sobreviveriam... Vou procurar Heero, depois alcanço vocês.

Duo entrou na casa e encontrou Hilde no corredor.

-Por acaso você não viu o Heero por aí?

-Ele não tinha saído? Ontem à noite ele passou por mim quando eu estava na biblioteca.

-Ele saiu? Mas não avisou ninguém! Esse cara é muito imprevisível. Vamos até o quarto dele, vai que ele deixou alguma coisa, tipo um recado.

-Acho que não – comentou Hilde, depois de olhar a escrivaninha e a mesa de cabeceira.

-Pra onde será que ele resolveu ir? Talvez Relena saiba...

-Que bonitinho aquele filhote! Posso pegar?

-Claro. - Quatre pegou o cachorro e colocou no colo de Amy.

-Se você quiser, pode até levá-lo. Estamos com uma ninhada, deve ter uns oito filhotes.

-É só eu me distanciar cinco minutos e você já está dando idéias pra ela... - disse Duo, entrando no canil acompanhado de Hilde.

-Ah, pai. Olha como ele é bonitinho.

-Depois a gente conversa sobre isso. Quatre, não achamos Heero. Hilde disse que ele saiu ontem à noite.

-Saiu? Pra onde?

-Não sei. Falamos com Relena, e ela tinha conversado com ele ontem. Parece que o Doutor J estava o procurando, mas ele não disse a Relena para onde ia.

-O doutor J? Será que ele sabe alguma co...

-Quatre? Não vai nos receber!

Eles saíram para o quintal e avistaram Trowa e Wufei. Depois de alguns cumprimentos confusos Trowa perguntou:

-Onde está Heero?

-Nem nós sabemos. Mas vamos entrar, conversamos lá dentro.

_Essas naves são muito lerdas... quem anda a uma velocidade dessas? Bem, estou quase chegando._

Vá até o local. Há uma colônia não muito longe, você pode se recuperar da viajem lá.

_Não vou parar, vou direto._

Investigue o local. A movimentação, as naves que circulam. Quero que descubra o que puder sobre essa base.

_O doutor J podia ter me emprestado uma nave... não confio nessas alugadas._

Não deixe que o vejam. Vamos descobrir com o que estamos lidando primeiro. Pode se tratar de um alarme falso como pode se tratar de uma ameaça para a paz.

_Não vou deixar que acabem com a paz que foi conquistada com tanto sacrifício._

-Provavelmente ele foi até a base a pedido do doutor J. - disse Quatre.

-Vamos atrás dele. - respondeu Wufei.

-Eu já cansei de ficar parado, acho que a gente tem que se mexer mesmo. - disse Duo.

-Mas não podemos simplesmente sair desse jeito. Temos que investigar primeiro.

-Acho que é isso que Heero foi fazer, Trowa.

-Se ele se der ao trabalho de ligar, saberemos.

-Com Heero ou sem Heero, acho que devíamos ir até o local. Munidos de armas e explosivos. Sabe como conseguir isso, Quatre?

-É meio complicado, mas acho que consigo. O que você tem em mente?

-Se chegarmos lá e realmente estiverem fabricando armas, explodimos tudo. Fim da história.

-Veremos. Em quanto tempo você acha que poderemos partir, Quatre? - perguntou Trowa.

-Levando em conta o tempo para conseguir as armas, acho que uns três dias.

-E quanto às naves? Acho que vamos precisar de uma. - lembrou Wufei.

-Tenho algumas, melhores que as naves que alugam por aí.

Um barulho de algo se estilhaçando veio da sala do lado.

-De novo não! - exclamou Duo. Ele se levantou e foi até a outra sala, enquanto os outros davam risada.

Quatre foi atrás dele.

-Não se preocupe, crianças fazem esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo.

-Você vai me levar à loucura, Amy!

-Foi sem querer, a bola bateu no vaso e...

-Jogando bola! Vai pro quarto!

Ela passou pelos dois com a cara mais angelical que conseguiu. Quatre ficou a mirá-la.

-Não sei o que eu vou falar para Alec. Terei que deixá-lo sozinho.

-Hilde cuidará dele. Ela vai ficar, com certeza. É só você dizer que precisa fazer uma viajem, e que não vai demorar.

-Sabe, Duo? É isso que me preocupa: não sou mais como era há dez anos atrás. Minhas prioridades mudaram. O que acontecerá se realmente tivermos de pegar em armas?

-Não sei, cara.

_

* * *

_

_N/a: Taí o quarto cap, com um final estranho de novo... da próxima vez q escrever uma fic, vou escrever capítulo por capítulo, pra dar finais mais interessantes. E minha parte favorita da história está chegando, só vai melhorar daqui pra frente, eu prometo!  
_

_

* * *

**Dioni: **valeu pela review e pelos elogios, e não se preocupe com seu jeito malukinho, gostei dele. Continue acompanhando a história que prometo continuar postando, ok? ;)_

_**Stéph's:** oie miga! valeu pela review e pela força que você deu desde que comecei a escrever a história! bjos.  
_


	5. Pesadelo

**Filhos da Nova Era **

**Capítulo 5 - Pesadelo  
**

(quatro dias depois)

_Relatório de terça-feira, segundo dia de espreita, 16:45_

_Estou há dois dias observando a movimentação da base. Eles parecem não ter notado minha presença, mas também parecem não se preocupar muito em patrulhar a vizinhança. Vi poucas naves, no máximo quatro diferentes. Não sei se há muitas pessoas lá dentro, mas nos últimos dois dias não chegou praticamente ninguém. A maioria das naves pareciam ser de carga. Não há uma única nave civil andando por esses lados e eu realmente não sei porque._

-------------

-Será que vocês ainda vão se enrolar muito? – gritou Wufei, à porta da casa. Ele e Trowa, cada um com uma mochila nas costas esperavam que Duo e Quatre se aprontassem para saírem. 

-Já estamos indo. Não podem ter um pouco de paciência? Duo! Vamos!

Duo desceu as escadas correndo, com uma cara que indicava que acordara há pouco tempo.

-Tô aqui, vamos de uma vez.

Os dois saíram e fecharam a porta.

-Porque a demora? – perguntou Trowa.

-Eu acho que perdi a hora... – respondeu Duo.

-Isso é óbvio. Mas e você Quatre?

-Estava tentando persuadir Alec a me deixar ir. Ele realmente não gostou da idéia de ficar sozinho e não acreditou na história da viajem de negócios.

-Ele não vai ficar sozinho. Hilde cuidará dele.

-Eu sei, e agradeço Duo. Mas ela é praticamente uma estranha para ele, e ele demora para pegar confiança nas pessoas.

-E sua esposa? – perguntou Trowa.

-Falei com ela, vai voltar assim que conseguir, talvez em dois dias.

-Vamos esquecer isso, Quatre. Tudo vai ficar bem.

-Assim espero. Vamos mais rápido? Não quero sair muito tarde para não chamar a atenção.

-------------

-Boa noite, senhor.

O recepcionista recebeu como resposta um olhar frio. Ele realmente achava o homem esquisito, estava hospedado em seu hotel há apenas dois dias mas já o irritava. Passava os dias fora, só voltando à noite, sem sequer o olhar nos olhos.

-Hn. Que cara irritante... – Heero pegou o elevador e subiu até seu apartamento, revirou o frigobar e ligou o lap-top. Adicionou mais algumas informações ao relatório.

_Já investiguei o máximo possível sem me aproximar... o próximo passo é entrar na base. Mas antes..._

-------------_  
_

-Não foi tão difícil decolar. Achei que haviam mais restrições para se viajar pelo espaço.

-Hoje em dia, cara? Ninguém liga muito, principalmente nas colônias. – respondeu Duo, na direção da nave. – Acho que podemos até deixar no piloto automático, vai levar uns dois dias pra chegarmos.

-Qualquer coisa para salvar nossas vidas.

-Do quê que você tá falando, Wufei?

-De você pilotando. É um risco que não queremos correr... – Quatre e Trowa começaram a rir, mas Duo respondeu sério.

-Sou tão piloto quanto vocês quatro!

-Certo, deus da morte.

-Ora! Quantas vezes não salvei vocês de enrascadas!

-Se acalma, cara, a gente tava só brincando.

-Hum.

Os três tentaram segurar o riso, mas não conseguiram. Recomeçaram a gargalhar alto.

-Está bem! Tiraram o dia pra me sacanear, né? Então eu não vou mais pilotar! Vou cozinhar!

-A gente já falou que tava brincado, Duo.

-É, não precisa ser tão drást...

Um alarme soou em algum lugar.

-O que é isso?

-Uma ligação. – respondeu Quatre, apertando um botão no painel. – Será que é a Hilde?

-Achei vocês! – disse o homem no monitor.

-Heero! Finalmente deu sinal de vida! Onde você está?

-Na colônia LX221. Estou investigando a base e acho que entrarei nela amanhã.

-Mas sozinho? Você não pode esperar a gente chegar não? Você e seu egocentrismo! – protestou Duo.

-Não vou fazer nada demais, só quero investigar. Todos os dias uma nave de carga descarrega mercadorias, é só interceptá-la. De qualquer maneira vocês só vão chegar em dois dias, não é? Não vou ficar parado esse tempo todo.

-Fazer o quê... Mas toma cuidado, hein? Onde podemos te encontrar quando chegarmos?

-Estou hospedado em um hotel, anotem o endereço.

-------------

Quatre acordou de um sonho não muito bom. Segurou a cabeça e tentou se lembrar dele, mas foi em vão. Levantou os olhos. Duo e Wufei também pareciam dormir a um canto, e Trowa estava sentado imóvel em um das poltronas, mirando o espaço.

-Não conseguiu pegar no sono, Trowa?

-Cochilei algumas horas.

-Será que conseguimos chegar hoje?

-Se continuarmos nessa velocidade, provavelmente. Quatre, tem alguma coisa te incomodando?

-Me incomodando? Porque pergunta?

-Você estava bem agitado enquanto dormia. Falando e se mexendo.

-Acho que foi um pesadelo. Nada demais.

Novamente o alarme vindo do painel soou. Trowa se levantou e foi até o monitor. Quatre se recostou e tentou novamente lembrar o sonho. Ele ouviu a voz de Trowa atender ao aparelho, e depois silêncio.

-Trowa? Quem era?

Nenhuma resposta.

-Trowa? – ele se levantou e entrou na cabine de controle. Trowa estava em pé, com as mãos apoiadas no painel. Se virou lentamente.

-É Hilde. Parece que alguém entrou em sua casa esta noite e...

-E o quê, Trowa! Fale!

-Levaram seu filho.

* * *

_N/a: Esse capítulo ficou um pouco mais curto, masa pelo menos eu dei um final decente... talvez eu demore um pouco mais pra atualizar agora, mas não se preocupem que vou continuar a postar até o último capítulo. Só queria pedir algumas reviews, seria muito bom pra eu saber como está.  
bjos! _


	6. Invasão

**Filhos da Nova Era **

**Capítulo 6 - invasão**

Heero havia realizado seu intento com sucesso. Interceptara a nave, entrara nela e imobilizara o piloto. Agora entrava na base, apontando uma arma para ele e forçando-o a lhe obedecer.

-Armas... armas são proibidas. Como tem uma?

-Não é da sua conta. Apenas pilote.

Foi pedido um código de reconhecimento, o qual o homem deu, com a voz trêmula.

-Você vem fazer muitas entregas aqui?

-Apenas uma vez por semana, senhor. Por favor, tire essa arma de perto de mim, prometo que não tentarei nada.

-É melhor para você que não tente nada. – respondeu ele, guardando a pistola – Caso contrário, não hesitarei em atirar.

Eles entraram em uma plataforma grande, mal-iluminada e com poucas naves.

-E agora?

-Alguém vem checar a mercadoria. Normalmente a pessoa que está de vigia.

-Tem muitas pessoas nesta base?

-Normalmente sim. Só às quartas e sábados que ficam apenas os vigias.

-E você sabe o que eles fazem aqui?

-Não, senhor. Só entrego matéria-prima. Aço e minérios. Não sei de nada que se passa aqui dentro.

Um homem apareceu de uma porta à direita, a cerca de uns duzentos metros da nave. Parecia ser a única saída da plataforma, sem contar as saídas para naves.

-Aí está o vigia. Eu faço a entrega e...

-Distraia ele.

-O quê!

-Distraia ele. Eu vou entrar.

-Mas...

-Não discuta. Se você disser qualquer coisa a meu respeito, eles me encontrarão. Mas aí não serei pego sozinho, vou falar que você é meu cúmplice.

-Eu entendi, senhor. Não falarei nada, eu juro.

O homem desceu da nave e conversou com o vigia. Heero ficou na cabine de controle, esperando que os dois fossem até os compartimentos de carga. Assim que viu o caminho livre, saiu e alcançou a porta.

----------------------

Duo acordou com vozes exaltadas. Demorou um pouco para se lembrar de onde estava e porquê. Ouviu a voz de Wufei ao seu lado.

-O quê está acontecendo!

Os dois se levantaram e foram até a cabine de controle, de onde vinha todo o barulho. Ficaram parados à porta, tentando entender o que se passava.

-COMO UMA COISA DESSAS FOI ACONTECER!

-Quatre, se acalme! Deixe ela falar, não vai adiant...

-FICA NA TUA, TROWA!

Duo se aproximou lentamente, para poder ouvir melhor o que Hilde tentava dizer.

-Eu .. eu não sei. Alguém driblou a segurança e... um empregado seu veio me acordar, os vigias estavam desmaiados e quando entrei no quarto de Alec ele... não estava lá.

Quatre deu um soco no painel e abaixou a cabeça. Duo olhou ternamente para Hilde, e depois para Quatre. O árabe limpou as lágrimas e se virou decidido.

-Aonde você vai, Quatre? – perguntou Trowa, mantendo a voz firme.

Apenas uma palavra saiu de sua boca.

-Voltar.

-Ei cara, se acalma.- Disse Duo, segurando o ombro de Quatre - Eu não entendi direito o que aconteceu mas acho que a gente devia pensar... não sei se é uma boa id...

Ele se desvencilhou bruscamente.

-Me deixe, Duo. – Ele saiu em direção à área de carga e desapareceu.

-Você não ia conseguir convencê-lo. – Disse Trowa – Ninguém iria.

-Ele irá ficar bem?

-Não devemos nos preocupar. Com uma cápsula, ele chega lá em menos de um dia. Vamos continuar nós três.

Só então Duo se virou para o monitor, onde Hilde ainda observava e ouvia tudo.

-Ei, vocês estão bem? E Amy?

-Estamos bem. Ela estava um pouco assustada, mas agora está dormindo. Estou preocupada, Duo.

-Porquê?

-Quem fez isso tinha um objetivo. Sabia exatamente onde era o quarto do menino, e sabia que Quatre ou qualquer um de vocês não estava em casa.

-O quê você está tentando dizer...

-Foi tudo pensado, Duo. Ele fez o mínimo de barulho possível, só lutou com os seguranças. Arrombou a porta e foi direto para o quarto de Alec. Nos metemos com alguém muito esperto...

-Então você acha que isso tem a ver com a base?

-Claro que sim! Tomem o dobro de cuidado. De alguma forma, eles sabem sobre vocês.

----------------------

Heero se escondeu em uma saliência da parede assim que ouviu passos. Havia seguido por um corredor extremamente escuro, e agora estava em um espaço um pouco maior, de onde saíam vários outros corredores. Ele fez o mínimo de barulho possível para observar o homem que acabara de avistar. Usava um uniforme azul-marinho e trazia uma pistola na cintura. Não devia ter mais de 17 anos. Andava devagar, e olhando para todos os lados. _Ele deve ter ouvido quando eu bati naquela grade lá atrás..._ Estava realmente escuro, e o piloto não vira que havia uma espécie de cercado no meio do caminho. O soldado estava chegando perto, e Heero não tinha mais para onde ir, estava cercado por paredes. _Bem, isso me força a mudar os planos..._

Assim que o homem chegou perto o suficiente, ele deu um golpe muito bem calculado em seu pescoço. Instintivamente, o homem levou a mão à pistola, mas antes que conseguisse fazer mais alguma coisa, perdeu a consciência.

Da sala saíam vários corredores, mas o maior deles era o único iluminado. Heero ajeitou o chapéu, prendeu a arma no suporte e adentrou o corredor. Começou a ver com mais freqüência soldados vestidos como ele, indo e vindo. Todos eram muito novos, assim como o garoto que ele imobilizara. Ele parecia ser o único com mais de vinte anos. Quando o corredor acabava, se abria em um salão grande, com plataformas dos lados e um grande espaço no centro. Lá havia uma grande movimentação. Parecia que eles estavam organizando containeres com matérias-primas. Ele correu os olhos pelo espaço todo, até achar o que procurava. _Sala de controle_.

-Empilhem toda a carga que puderem hoje!

-Sim, comandante.

O homem alto e moreno, a quem todos chamavam de comandante Black subiu o lance de escadas que levava à plataforma. Olhou para baixo. Havia feito um ótimo trabalho com aqueles garotos.

-Pai?

Ele olhou para baixo. Seu filho o encarava. Tinha os cabelos escuros como ele, mas os olhos eram da mãe. Era um pouco alto para um garoto de 12 anos, e sua seriedade fazia com que se parecesse ainda mais velho do que realmente era.

-Aqui estão os horários de entrega e as cargas, parece que está tudo em ordem.

-Está bem, obrigado.

-Parece que Dvorak mandou um recado, é pro senhor retornar.

-Vamos lá ver então. Está fazendo algo?

-Não.

Os dois abriram a porta da sala de controle.

-Estranho. Wolfgang não devia estar aqui? É ele que normalmente cuida dessa sala.

-Deve ter saído. – o garoto foi até um painel e acessou o computador central. O homem se limitou a sentar e observar.

Heero estava escondido atrás de uma máquina velha, no canto da sala. Observava tudo com atenção. Quando ouvira que alguém se aproximava, resolvera não se expor, para não arriscar sua missão. Havia conseguido um disquete com a planta da base, não podia ser pego.

Um soldado entrou esbaforido pela porta, atraindo a atenção de todos.

-Comandante, temos um intruso.

-Intruso, como assim?

-Encontramos Hans caído perto da entrada de naves. Estava desarmado e sem o uniforme.

_Droga..._

_

* * *

N/a: olá! olá! mais um cap... só vou escrever uma coisa... postem reviews!  
_

**Tina Chan:** oie! pelo menos uma q respondeu ao meu apelo! É, acho que eles ainda vão sofrer um pouco na minha mão... hehehehe._  
_


	7. Encontros e desencontros

**Filhos da Nova Era **

**Capítulo 7 - Encontros e desencontros  
**

-Os três parados! – Heero se levantou e apontou as duas pistolas, uma para cada homem. O soldado estava desarmado, logo ele estava em vantagem.

-Você! Como entrou aqui!

-Isso não vem ao caso agora. Fiquem quietos se não quiserem sair fer...

Um tiro zuniu no ar. Heero se jogou ao chão._Foi muito rápido! Mal vi ele sacar a arma! _

-Amarre-o. – ordenou o Comandante Black, triunfante. Ninguém escapava de sua pistola.

Heero passou a mão pelo braço. O tiro havia passado de raspão. Mas ele não iria se entregar, não facilmente.

-Comandante Black, aqui é Dvorak. – o garoto, impávido mesmo diante daquela confusão, ainda operava o computador. O comandante Black se virou para o monitor, onde um soldado se dirigia a ele. - Deu tudo certo, estamos com o menino.

-Encontraram resistência?

-Nenhuma. Como sabíamos, nenhum deles estava em casa.

Enquanto isso o outro soldado tentava amarrar Heero com uma corda, mas ele lutava. O garoto não era fraco, e Heero havia perdido um pouco de sangue.

-Mas ainda acho que devíamos ter pego a garotinha... – continuou a falar o soldado, do videofone.

Heero acertou um soco no estômago do adversário. Black parecia não ligar para a batalha, conversava normalmente com Dvorak.

-Já lhe disse, não teria tanto impacto quanto seqüestrar um membro da família Winner...

Heero parou. Teria ouvido direito? O soldado se aproveitou de sua distração e imobilizou-o.

-Eu sei, mas este garoto está dando trabalho.

-Pelo amor de Deus! É só uma criança! Se virem! – o monitor desligou, e o homem se virou para Heero. – Tranque-o em algum depósito, depois fazemos alguma coisa a respeito.

_Quatre..._

_ ------------------------------ _

-Acho que chegamos. – era a primeira vez em horas que alguém falava. Duo, Trowa e Wufei haviam chegado à colônia que Heero indicara. Pousaram a nave em um galpão destinado a isso e foram atrás do hotel.

O homem os atendeu com ar gentil, perguntando se iriam querer quartos separados.

-Na verdade a gente queria saber se um amigo nosso já não está hospedado aqui...

-Ah, claro. – O homem puxou uma lista de nomes de uma gaveta. – Estes são os hóspedes atuais.

Trowa correu os olhos pela lista.

-Aqui está. Duo Maxwell, quarto 302.

-Quê! Ah, ele não perde essa mania!

O recepcionista os olhou intrigados. Trowa disfarçou um sorriso.

-Não ligue pra ele, faz tempo que não vemos nosso amigo... pode nos dar uma chave?

Eles subiram as escadas carregando as malas, pois acharam que seria muito arriscado usar o elevador, julgando pela aparência dele.

-Porque o Heero não usa o nome dele, pra variar um pouco? – continuava a reclamar Duo.

-Heero Yuy ainda é um nome conhecido para as pessoas.

-Mesmo assim, ele podia usar outro. Só espero não ter uma surpresa na hora de pagar a conta...

Eles abriram a porta do quarto. Não havia vestígio algum de que alguma pessoa estivera ali, a não ser algumas latas de conserva vazias.

-Ele já devia estar aqui.-comentou Duo, largando a mala.

-O recepcionista falou que faz dois dias que ele não aparece. – disse Trowa – Mas ele também falou que Heero faz isso com frequência.

-Acho que devíamos ir até a base. – disse Wufei.

-Não, é melhor esperarmos. – respondeu Trowa.

-Vou ligar para Hilde, a essa altura Quatre já deve ter chego. Talvez tenham notícias do garoto...

-----------------------------

cleck-cleck-cleck-cleck-cleck-cleck-cleck-cleck-cleck-cleck

Heero havia sido trancado em uma sala velha, com algemas presas a um cano. Estava lá há quase um dia, e fazia duas horas que friccionava as algemas contra o cano enferrujado, tentando desgastá-lo. Ou, no mínimo, levar quem estivesse ouvindo à loucura. A porta se abriu.

-Ei, você! Pare com isso agora!

Heero continuou de costas para a porta, movendo a corrente da algema com mais força.

-Eu disse para parar!

O homem chegou mais perto. Ele virou-se, exibindo as mãos soltas do cano. Passou a corrente das algemas pelo pescoço do soldado. Ele largou a arma, e tentou alcançar Heero.

-Miseráv...

-----------------

-Como ele está?- perguntou Trowa a Hilde

-Agora, um pouco mais calmo. Mas não sabe o que fazer. Achou que seria melhor se viesse, mas não pode fazer nada. E não quer chamar a polícia.

-Acho que é até melhor, se nossas suposições forem certas.

-A esposa dele acabou de chegar, estão conversando agora. Eu estou ficando nervosa, o clima está muito pesado e não posso fazer nada a respeito. Já falaram com Heero?

-Chegamos no hotel, mas não o encontramos. – respondeu Duo. – Que hora pra se atrasar...

-Eu tendo o maior trabalho e você falando mal de mim?

Os três pilotos se viraram. Parado à porta estava Heero, com uma camiseta ensangüentada na manga e um casaco por cima das mãos ainda algemadas.

-Cara, finalmente! O que aconteceu?

-Fui pego. – ele entrou e fechou a porta.

-Você tá bem? – perguntou Trowa apontando para o braço dele.

-Foi só de raspão. – respondeu ele, colocando as algemas sobre a mesa.

-Eu te ajudo – disse Duo, desligando o videofone e indo até sua mala. Surpreendentemente ele tirou de lá um alicate que mais parecia uma tesoura de jardim.

-Não vou nem perguntar porque você carrega isso... - comentou Wufei

-Onde está Quatre? - perguntou Heero.

-Voltou para a colônia, par...

-Alguma notícia do filho dele?

-Como você sabe?

-Ouvi uma coisa ou outra na base.

-Então realmente foram eles!

-Era de se esperar. Agora eles têm uma chantagem, não podemos explodir tudo ou entrar lá e sair atirando.

-Heero está certo, vamos precisar de um plano. - disse Trowa.

CLECKT

As algemas se soltaram e Heero se viu com as mãos livres, mas totalmente esfoladas no pulso. Sem ligar muito, ele tirou um disquete do bolso e colocou em seu lap-top, em uma mesa no canto do quarto. Uma planta esquemática apareceu, com indicações de cada lugar.

-Foi mal ter reclamado de você, cara! - disse Duo, chegando mais perto para observar. Wufei e Trowa também se aproximaram e Heero explicou exatamente como o lugar era, e tudo que vira e ouvira lá.

-Você chegou a ver o que eles fabricam? - perguntou Trowa, a uma pausa do amigo.

-Não, estavam apenas descarregando materiais. Mas enquanto andava pelo lugar, me lembro de ter visto uma sala com alguns mobile suits caindo aos pedaços.

-Provavelmente estão lá desde que a base foi desativada. E quanto às pessoas que estavam lá?

-Todos uniformizados, como uma tropa de elite. Mas eram muito novos, a maioria tinha menos de vinte anos. Havia também um comandante, do qual já falei e um garoto. E... - ele tirou um papel do bolso. - Este é um dos compradores do que eles fabricam, talvez o único.

Duo pegou o papel.

-Simon Swift. Cara, como você conseguiu isso?

-Um piloto de nave me deu a informação. Ele acabou me saindo mais útil e confiável do que eu imaginei...

-Acho que é melhor reunirmos informação sobre esse cara. - disse Trowa – Então poderemos discutir um plano.

-Não vamos perder muito tempo? - perguntou Wufei.

-Não há com o que se preocupar. - respondeu Trowa. - Eles não farão nada com Alec, pois sabem que se o fizerem nós revelaremos o que sabemos. E eu acho que eles não querem ser descobertos por enquanto.

--------------------------------------

-Quatre? - Hilde entrou na biblioteca devagar. Quatre estava sentado em uma poltrona, imóvel.

-Os rapazes ligaram e Heero voltou...

Quatre levantou os olhos.

-Ele está bem?

-Está. Parece que ele entrou na base e confirmou que foram eles realmente...

-Já esperava por isso. - Ele baixou os olhos novamente. Hilde notou uma pequena mala ao lado da poltrona.

-Então você vai para lá novamente?

-Sim, nem deveria ter vindo para casa. - Ele fez uma pausa. Hilde chegou mais perto.

-Eu vou com você. - Ela disse decidida.

-Você não precisa fazer isso...

-Você não entende? Eu quero fazer isso! Não posso ficar parada mais tempo, de certa forma me sinto um pouco culpada...

-Não havia nada que você pudesse fazer.

-Você me confiou seu filho e eu falhei ao protegê-lo. Não, Quatre eu vou de qualquer jeito. Vamos trazê-lo de volta!

Quatre não pôde deixar de sorrir com a determinação e otimismo dela.

-Vamos, então.

* * *

_N/a: Dessa vez eu demorei um pouco mais pra postar, mas é q nessas duas semanas eu não tive tempo pra praticamente mais nada... mas e ntão, como ficou esse cap? Eu realmente me diverti com o Heero fazendo aquele barulhinho irritante..._

_**Tina Chan:** então quer dizer q posso judiar deles? (risada maléfica). quanto a deixá-los vivos, não se preocupe, não pretendo matar ninguém por enquanto..._


	8. Cinco pilotos

**Filhos da Nova Era**

**Capítulo 8 - Cinco pilotos  
**

Era noite do dia posterior e os quatro pilotos estavam novamente sentados no quarto de hotel, discutindo a situação.

-Sir Simon. Ele é um milionário da colônia LX203.- disse Trowa aos outros, mostrando uma foto - Há uns três meses vêm comprando cargas do Comandante Black. Parecem haver pistolas e munição no meio dessas cargas.

-O quê um maluco desses pretende fazer coma armas quando ninguém mais as têm? - perguntou Duo revoltado.

-Acho que a resposta está em sua pergunta, Duo. Quando se tem o que mais ninguém tem, você ganha poder.

-Ainda assim, não é uma forma inteligente de pensar.

-Essas armas precisam ser destruídas.

-Concordo com você, Heero.

-Eu farei isso. - disse Wufei. - não suporto ficar aqui sentado

-Está bem, mas acho que Trowa deve ir com você.

-Porquê, Heero?

-Assim eu e Duo ficamos com a base. É melhor nos dividirmos.

-Posso saber desde quando você tomou o posto de Quatre? - perguntou Duo rindo – Seu comportamento anda meio diferente, mas pedir pra trabalharmos todos juntos e tentar nos liderar...

Heero continuou a falar, ignorando o amigo.

-Às quartas e sábados ficam apenas os vigias na base. Se formos até lá em um desses dias, podemos procurar pelo garoto. Se ele não estiver lá, podemos partir pro ataque.

-Como saberemos onde ele vai estar? Ele é nossa prioridade agora. - disse Wufei

-E como pretendem entrar e sair de lá? Você já foi pego uma vez... - completou Trowa.

-Não acontecerá de novo. Além do mais, tenho quase certeza que sei onde o garoto está.

-Está bem. Vamos supor que a gente vá até lá. Vamos supor que esse plano-suicida dê certo. Vamos supor que a gente consiga resgatar Alec. Então, o que fazemos? - perguntou Duo a Heero.

-Explodimos tudo. Andei analisando os explosivos que vocês trouxeram, mas nenhum parece potente o suficiente pra causar uma explosão dessa escala.

-Vocês teriam de espalhar os explosivos... - comentou Trowa.

-Exatamente. Espalhar em locais pré-determinados.

-Mas como teríamos certeza de que conseguiríamos fugir? Quanto tempo teríamos? - perguntou Duo.

-Dez minutos entre o acionamento e a explosão. - informou Wufei.

-Cara, isso é suicídio! E se não der certo...? - perguntou Duo.

-Vai dar certo, deus da morte. - respondeu Heero irônico.

**----------------**

Quatre e Hilde estavam na sala de estar, prontos para partir. Amy estava ao lado da mãe, com um cachorro no colo e um olhar triste.

-Não me olhe com essa cara. - disse ela, abaixando-se – Logo estarei de volta, com seu pai e Alec. Está bem?

A garota concordou com a cabeça, silenciosa.

-Agora nós realmente precisamos ir. - disse Quatre a Hilde. Ele se virou para a mulher alta e morena que estava à sua frente – Helen, vai dar tudo certo. Só peço que não chame a polícia.

A mulher abraçou Quatre. Com muita dificuldade, ele se desvencilhou e os dois saíram.

-Não vai falar com os outros garotos? - perguntou Hilde enquanto entravam na pequena aeronave.

-Hannah e Victor? São muito pequenos, não contamos nada a eles.

-Podia ao menos se despedir. Eu espero.

-Não me peça isso, Hilde. Se tiver de me despedir de mais um de meus filhos não sei se agüento.

-Mensagem recebida. - disse ela, virando-se para o painel – Desculpe pela minha falta de tato...

-Vou ligar para Duo e avisar que estamos indo.

------------------------

-Comandante Black, Dvorak chegou.

-Peça que ele venha até aqui.

Alguns minutos depois, um homem de óculos escuros e jaqueta entrava na sala de Black. Atrás dele, alguns soldados carregando um garoto inconsciente.

-Sobreviveram à viajem, afinal?

-Com muito esforço, comandante. O garoto só parou de reclamar e tentar se soltar quando aplicamos um calmante nele.

-Ele vai acordar logo?

-No máximo em meia hora.

-Então deixem-no aqui. Gostaria de conversar com ele, parece ser um garoto interessante...

Os soldados deixaram Alec no chão e saíram. Dvorak ficou.

-Não fomos seguidos, senhor. Nenhum sinal daqueles quatro homens.

-Nós tivemos a visita de um intruso... acho que talvez ele esteja ligado aos outros quatro.

-Um quinto homem? Isso me lembra algo que descobrimos na casa dos Winner, quando pegamos o garoto... um empregado com quem os rapazes estavam se divertindo, que já tinha apanhado um monte disse que nós devíamos tomar cuidado...

-Tomar cuidado?

-Sim. - continuou ele – pois os pilotos gundam viriam atrás de nós.

Os olhos de Black adquiriram um brilho frio ao ouvir essas palavras.

------------------------

O alarme do videofone soou e os quatro pilotos se viraram.Trowa, que estava mais perto, foi até o aparelho e acionou um botão. Logo depois uma imagem conhecida apareceu na tela.

-Quatre!

-Olá pessoal. Estou na nave, a caminho daí.

-Beleza, cara. - disse Duo – Agora o time tá completo! E por favor, pegue seu posto de volta... O poder tá subindo à cabeça de Heero...

Trowa e Wufei riram. Quatre ficou sem entender.

-Estou levando reforços...

-Reforços? - perguntou Heero

Hilde apareceu na tela ao lado de Quatre.

-Olá, rapazes.

-Hilde! - dessa vez os outros pilotos riram da cara de Duo. - Quê que você tá fazendo aí?

-Achou que só você podia se divertir!

-Provavelmente chegaremos daqui a dois dias. - informou Quatre.

-Dois dias? - repetiu Duo. - Então será sábado...

-E o quê tem isso?

-Entraremos na base sábado à noite. - disse Heero. - Se não o fizermos, teremos de esperar até quarta.

-Por mim tudo bem – disse Quatre. - Acho que conseguimos chegar a tempo.

-O que diz o computador de bordo se você digitar as coordenanadas do local?

Quatre fez o que o amigo lhe pedia.

-Tempo de viagem estimado: 46 horas e 23 minutos.

-Com um pouco de sorte nos encontramos. - disse Heero

-Com um pouco de sorte? - repetiu Duo. - Caras, vocês não acham que a gente devia organizar um plano de ataque? Somos nós quatro contra sabe lá quantos.

-Duo, você falou de Heero mas seu comportamento também está estranho. - disse Wufei. - desde quando você pensa?

Duo fez uma careta. Heero disse ao amigo.

-Pare de se preocupar. Vamos fazer isso dar certo, custe o que custar.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Então, Quatre e Hilde se despediram.

-Até sábado. E se vocês fizerem qualquer coisa sem a gente, estão ferrados.

* * *

_N/a: Olá! E eis o cap 8.. um pouco mais parado que os outros, na minha opinião. Agora, o nome foi realmente um problema... Parece que tenho um bloqueio mental para nomes de caps... hehehe. bjos e até o próximo..._

* * *


	9. Dois garotos

**Filhos da Nova Era **

**Capítulo 9 - Dois garotos  
**

-Andrei? Leve este papel para Joan.

-Sim, pai.

Black ficou a mirar o filho sair da sala, então sua atenção se voltou para o garoto moreno caído ao chão, que começava a se mexer.

-Resolveu acordar, afinal?

Alec levatou a cabeça. Seus olhos verdes miraram Black com ódio.

-Você é o chefe, afinal?

-Ora, vamos. Não precisa me olhar desta maneira. Sim, sou o chefe e responsável por você estar aqui. Mas tenho meus motivos. Se seu pai não resolvesse se meter onde não dev...

-Não fale de meu pai!

-Ousado já vi que você é. Mas o que mais pode fazer além de me dar respostas ríspidas?

Andrei abriu a porta e entrou na sala novamente. Lançou um olhar rápido a Alec e foi sentar-se à frente do computador.

-Agora, tudo que quero é que você não me cause problemas. Acredito que em breve seu pai virá atrás de você e então poderemos negociar uma troca. Se você se comportar, ninguém sairá ferido. Acredite, não é isso que quero.

Alec encostou-se na parede, um pouco mais calmo.

-E o quê você quer?

-Voltar a viver normalmente, como antes.

-Fabricando armas?

-Se este foi o meio que encontrei de viver e me sustentar, a resposta é sim. - Ele observou melhor o garoto. Era realmente perspicaz. Um soldado abriu a porta.

-Comandante, temos uma falha no fornecimento de ar do setor 3.

-De novo? - Black se levantou – Andrei, já volto. E quanto a você, garoto. Não vai tentar nada, lembre-se do que falei.

Alec deu um chute na máquina que estava à sua frente, com raiva.

-Como se eu fosse burro.- ele olhou para o garoto, digitando algo furiosamente.- Como você agüenta viver aqui?

O outro não respondeu. Alec insistiu.

-Eu odeio qualquer coisa relacionada a guerra ou armas. Estou aqui há menos de uma hora e já me sinto mal...

O garoto se virou.

-Eu também não acho totalmente certo... mas como diz meu pai, foi o meio que nos restou para tentar sobreviver. Além do mais, enquanto tivermos armas estaremos seguros.

-Você acredita nisso? Enquanto você tiver armas, sempre haverá alguém tentando lhe ultrapassar com armas mais potentes. Não dá pra viver em paz assim!

-Você não sabe o que diz.

-Como se você soubesse. Acredite, eu já tive de correr pra proteger minha vida enquanto pessoas insanas atacavam colônias inocentes.

Pela primeira vez Andrei olhou o garoto sentado ao chão com outros olhos.

-Como? Achei que você fosse...

-É meu pai adotivo. Meu pai verdadeiro era soldado da OZ.

-Como ele morreu? - perguntou o garoto de forma fria, mas interessado na história.

-Numa luta contra um gundam. Ficamos eu e minha mãe, e então a colônia foi atacada... A guerra é uma estupidez, e é por isso que a odeio.

-------------

-Estes são os lugares onde devemos pôr os explosivos?- perguntou Duo a Heero, apontando um esquema na tela do computador.

-Isso mesmo. Acho que é o suficiente.

-Se não for...

-Se não for ainda podemos explodir tudo atirando no centro elétrico, que fica aqui. - ele apontou para uma sala bem embaixo, uma das últimas da base.

-Mas aí não haveria tempo para fugir.

-É por isso que os explosivos têm de dar certo.

-------------

-Comandante, não acha que devíamos ficar na base este sábado? - perguntou um soldado a Black, na plataforma.

-De forma alguma. Vão para a colônia e não se preocupem.

-Pelo menos deixe que fiquem mais guardas que o normal...

-Sim, deixarei. Agora pare de me aportunar. Vão e relaxem.

-Sim, senhor.

Wolfgang aproveitou que o comandante estava livre e correu até ele.

-Senhor, o que faço com aquele garoto na sala de controle?

-É melhor trancá-lo em uma das salas de depósito. Mas cuide para que ele receba comida e água. E não quero que o maltratem, entendido?

-Sim, senhor.

-------------

Duo e Heero acertaram a conta no hotel. Era pouco mais de dez horas, mas eles não viram uma pessoa sequer andando na rua enquanto faziam o trajeto até a nave. Embarcaram, e em pouco menos de uma hora estavam próximos à base.

Foi pedido um código, o qual Heero deu e foi aceito. Eles desceram na plataforma de desembarque, totalmente deserta.

-Vou desligar as câmeras do corredor, me dê cobertura. - disse Heero, afivelando as pistolas e pendurando os explosivos em um suporte na cintura.

Duo atirou na câmera da plataforma onde estavam e foi na frente. Heero o seguiu, até um painel na parede. Abriu-o e começou a mexer nos fios. Um soldado apareceu e atirou, mas Duo foi mais rápido e atirou antes. Ficou a olhar para a pistola e para o homem caído.

-Sua mira ainda está boa. - disse Heero. O outro não respondeu.

Heero cortou um fio e saíram algumas faíscas.

Na plataforma, um soldado correu até Black.

-As imagens do corredor principal sumiram!

Black sorriu.

-Mande alguns homens para guardar o garoto.

Heero e Duo entraram no corredor. Foram interceptados duas ou três vezes, sempre acertando os soldados que apareciam. A certa altura, havia uma escada à direita.

-Essa escada leva aos depósitos. - disse Heero a Duo, entrando por ela cauteloso. Estava escura como breu, e cada passo que davam ecoava em seus ouvidos como tambores. Pararam no último degrau, encostados à parede. Uma luz se acendeu e ouviu-se uma voz.

-Não sei o que está acontecendo hoje, nada funciona direito.

Outra voz respondeu.

-Nada nunca funciona direito nesse lugar. É um milagre que a luz tenha funcionado.

Ouviram-se batidas metálicas. A mesma voz continuou a falar.

-Esse garoto tá enchendo o saco. Manda ele parar.

Ouve um chute e então silêncio. Logo depois, as batidas continuaram, mais fortes.

-Deixa pra lá. Se pudéssemos bater nele, aí ele aprenderia.

Heero e Duo, frente a frente, trocaram um olhar siginificativo. Então, juntos, entraram no corredor, as armas em punho, os dois gritando. O corredor era comprido e cheio de portas, e haviam dois soldados congelados bem no meio. Um deles saiu correndo apavorado. Heero atirou várias vezes, mas errou todas e o cara fugiu por uma passagem lateral. O outro soldado ajoelhou-se e pôs a mão na cabeça, tremendo. Heero o imobilizou. Duo começou a correr, para alcançar o outro.

-Deixe, Duo. Vamos acabar nos separando.

Outro soco na porta metálica voltou a atenção dos dois para um ponto à esquerda. Heero foi até lá e gritou:

-Afaste-se da porta! - então atirou nas dobradiças e meteu um pontapé.

Alec saiu para fora, as mãos amarradas, o rosto lívido.

-Não te prenderam no cano! - disse Heero, olhando pro garoto. - Que mordomia!

Duo olhou para o amigo, incrédulo. Heero tentara fazer uma piada? Era demais para ele.

-Porque vocês dois estão parados? - perguntou o garoto aos dois homens. - Vamos embora logo!

-É isso aí, camarada! - disse Duo, começando a correr atrás do garoto. - Heero, vamos!

-Eu vou pelo outro lado. - disse ele – Se eu não chegar em 15 minutos, vão embora.

-Mas...

-Leve o garoto de uma vez! - Heero virou as costas e correu na direção oposta, para onde o soldado havia ido.

-Maldito! - reclamou Duo. Então virou-se também. -Vamos, Alec.

Os dois subiram as escadas e observaram o corredor. Totalmente vazio. Correram para a plataforma de desembarque. Antes que alcançassem a porta, um tirou passou zunindo. Duo se virou e avistou uns três soldados, perseguindo-os. Disparou alguns tiros por cima do ombro mas não acertou nenhum.

-AAAhhhhhhh! - Duo se virou para ver porque Alec gritara. Na boca do corredor onde estavam, mais uns quatro soldados os esperavam com pistolas em punho.

-Eu sabia que tava muito fácil... - comentou ele, largando a pistola e colocando a mão na cabeça. _São sete homens armados, é melhor não arriscar... _

Heero começara a espalhar os explosivos. Já cobrira todo o subsolo da base, faltando apenas nos lugares mais difíceis: nas salas do galpão e da plataforma. Ele chegou ao galpão por um corredor lateral e observou. Haviam pouquíssimos soldados, e os mesmos containeres ainda estavam empilhados. _Antes de continuar é melhor falar com Duo... _

Os soldados amarraram Duo e Alec e os levavam pelo corredor principal. Então ouviu-se uma voz distante. _02? 02? Responda! Tudo OK para continuar?_ Um dos soldados arrancou o comunicador do bolso de Duo e atirou-o ao chão. Depois, esmagou com o pé.

-Acho que isso responde à pergunta dele. - disse o soldado – Vocês três, revistem a base novamente.

_É bom você ter um ótimo plano em mente, Heero..._

_

* * *

N/a: Mais um cap! E eu realmente gostei de escrever com esses dois garotos... De qualquer maneira, acho que a história já está se encaminhando para um final, talvez ela tenha 11 ou 12 capítulos. Então ateh a próxima... bjos!_

_

* * *

_


	10. Detonação

**Filhos da Nova Era**

**Capítulo 10 - Detonação**

-Esta deve ser a nave deles. - Hilde e Quatre entraram facilmente na plataforma de desembarque, uma vez que Heero tinha ferrado com todos os circuitos do lugar. Quatre desceu e deu uma olhada rápida

-É sim, é minha nave.

-Corra que você consegue alcançá-los. Ficarei aqui de olho nas naves, pronta para sairmos.

-Está bem. - ele se muniu e entrou pelo corredor que parecia o maior de todos.

Duo e Alec foram levados até o salão grande onde ficavam os containeres. Logo o comandante Black apareceu, com um sorriso.

-Que interessante! Eu tinha um prisioneiro e agora tenho dois!

-Desgraçado!

-Se acalme, sim? Preciso que me diga onde estão os outros.

-Outros? Que outros? - disse Duo, encarando Black com firmeza

-Ora, os outros quatro pilotos gundam.

Duo se surpreendeu um pouco à menção daquele nome e Alec olhou para Black sem entender.

-Então, irá dizer ou precisaremos forçá-lo? Não me importo em acabar com você, uma vez que temos outro prisioneiro.

Duo abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o chão. Podiam fazer o que quisessem, nenhuma palavra sairia de sua boca.

BOOOOOMMMMMMM

Um som de explosão veio de uma das várias salas que circundavam o salão. Black se virou assustado. Então ordenou a seus soldados:

-Levem o piloto e forcem-no a falar. Vigiem o garoto. - então correu em direção ao som que ouvira. Vinha de uma das salas mais escondidas e esquecidas. Ele abriu a porta. Era uma sala grande, antigamente usada para guardar mobile suits. Um pouco de fumaça vinha de um canto, estilhaços e fragmentos de metal se espalhavam pelo chão. Black entrou na sala cauteloso, olhando para todos os lados. Então, viu uma sombra se mexer.

---------

-Todos vocês parados! - Quatre estava na porta de um túnel do salão. Os soldados que seguravam Duo e Alec pararam para observá-lo, em dúvida. Ele estava sozinho, com uma pistola na mão direita e um pequeno objeto na mão esquerda. - Eu tenho várias bombas armadas nessa base! O que vocês ouviram foi uma das explosões que posso causar. Se não seguirem minhas ordens, não hesitarei em explodir tudo e matar a todos, inclusive a mim.

Agora os soldados estavam realmente assustados, e observavam Quatre em pânico. Ele continuou a gritar, satisfeito com o resultado.

-Pois sou um piloto gundam e não temo a morte!

Eles soltaram Duo, que imediatamente de desamarrou e então correu para Alec. O garoto estava com um olhar sombrio, e parecia petrificado. Duo soltou as cordas que o prendiam e pegou-o pelo ombro, para correrem para junto de Quatre, enquanto os soldados soltavam as armas e se rendiam.

---------

Black piscou várias vezes para acostumar os olhos à escuridão e distingüir a forma que aparecia à sua frente. Logo ele pôde reconhecer o homem que prendera e escapara. Mas não estava sozinho, à sua frente, e bem preso por uma gravata estava um garoto.

-Andrei!

-Parado. - disse Heero. - Não dê um passo.

Black parou, totalmente impotente.

-Parece que não é tão engraçado quando o filho é seu.

-Não faça nada de mal a ele, o menino não tem nada haver com esta história.

-Eu sei. Mas pelo pouco tempo que passei com vocês pude perceber que você não liga muito para isso. Insiste em envolvê-lo em seus negócios.

-Quem é você para questionar o que faço com meu filho? Só quero o melhor para ele, tudo que fiz foi para protegê-lo... Assim como sempre o protegi, assim como não pude proteger minha esposa durante a guerra... - o homem se ajoelhou devagar, entrando em desespero. - Por favor, não faça nada com ele, é a única parte boa de mim que restou...

Algo apitou no bolso de Heero. Com a mão esquerda, ele acionou um botão.

_01? Aqui é 04. Está tudo Ok, estamos saindo. _

Black levantou os olhos do chão e encarou Heero.

-Confesso que é mais esperto que eu... se aproveitou de meus sentimentos para ganhar tempo...

-Foi bom conversar com você. - respondeu Heero. Ele apertou um botão em um aparelho que trazia no pulso e alguns mobile suits atrás de Black explodiram. Heero soltou o garoto e correu para a porta. Mas Black, contrariando todas as possibilidades, conseguiu se esquivar dos estilhaços e dos fragmentos do robô em chamas. Correu até a porta e pegou Heero de surpresa. Meteu-lhe um soco que o fez voar metros para trás.

-Vai se arrepender de ter brincado comigo.

---------

Quatre, Duo e Alec conseguiram chegar à plataforma sem problemas. Hilde os abraçou aliviada, mas mal teve tempo de se alegrar.

-Onde está Heero?

-Lá dentro ainda. Ele estava acionando os explosivos – disse Duo

-Não, ele já havia acionado todos – disse Quatre. Ele olhou no relógio. - Agora devem faltar uns três minutos para eles detonarem.

-O quê, mas então quê qu...

-Eu o encontrei assim que chegei. Ele disse para eu resgatar vocês, que ele iria preparar uma distração para Black.

-Eu vou atrás dele.

-Não, Duo! - Hilde o segurou pela mão. - Confie nele, vamos esperar.

Duo desabou na poltrona, desanimado.

-Se ele não sair dessa eu nunca vou me perdoar. Ele planejou tudo, pra ele ficar pra trás.

Alec estava sentado ao chão, muito sério e quieto. Quatre se aproximou, mas ele fez menção de fugir.

-Você está bem?

-Estou – disse ele sem encarar o pai. - Só preciso de um tempo para pensar.

Um alarme soou no painel e Hilde apertou um botão.

-Hilde? - era Relena, do videofone. - Estou ligando da casa de Quatre, vocês estão bem?

-Estamos, só vamos esperar Heero voltar e j...

-Ele ainda não voltou! Já acionaram os explosivos?

-Já. - respondeu Hilde embaraçada. Não queria preocupar Relena, mas como ela sabia exatamente o que haviam feito? - Temos mais uns dois minutos antes d... - O sinal foi perdido e a tela saiu do ar. Uma pequena explosão ressoou em algum lugar.

-Já começou – disse Quatre – Não poderemos ficar aqui muito tempo.

* * *

_N/a: Capítulo 10! Yay! Não achei que ia chegar tão longe... hauhauhaua E então, quase na reta final e ninguém vai comentar nada? Deixem reviews! Isso é uma missão!hauahuahuahua bjos e ateho próximo._

_ps.: não liguem, é final de semestre,qualquer um fica meio maluco..._

* * *


	11. Filhos da guerra

**Filhos da Nova Era **

** Capítulo 11 - Filhos da guerra  
**

Heero se levantou rápido, tentando se recuperar do soco. Black veio para cima dele, pronto para dar outro, mas ele desviou. Aproveitando-se da defesa aberta, Heero mirou no estômago, mas o outro também evitou o golpe. Os dois permaneceram nesta disputa por algum tempo, ora batendo, ora apanhando, até que ouviram uma pequena explosão. O chão tremeu um pouco e os dois pararam, mas assim que puderam se equilibrar continuaram a disputa. Andrei estava agachado atrás de um mobile suit, os olhos fechados, torcendo para que tudo explodisse de uma vez e ele pudesse sair daquele estado de desespero.

Heero parou de repente de se defender. Black continuou a bater nele por um tempo, então parou também. Heero deu alguns passos para trás enquanto Black o olhava confuso. Então ele ouviu o som de algo caindo. Olhou para cima, mas tarde demais. As placas do teto começavam a despencar por causa da explosão, e uma delas caíra exatamente sobre a perna de Black. As placas eram finas, mas extremamente pesadas, por isso, por mais que Black tentasse, não conseguia sair do lugar.

-Papai! - Num impulso, Andrei correu até ele. Não conseguiu chegar até lá, pois Heero o agarrou.

-Porque você me segurou! - disse o garoto se debatendo. - Eu sei que não vale a pena, mas ele é meu pai...

Mais placas começaram a cair, espalhando estilhaços e cortando os dois. Podia-se ver apenas parte de Black, já fraco.

-Eu só queria que você tivesse um futuro melhor que o meu, Andrei.

Uma placa enorme caiu, fazendo barulho e soltando vários fragmentos grandes e cortantes. Um deles acertou a perna de Andrei, que gritou.

-Vamos tentar sair daqui. - murmurou Heero.

Hilde, Quatre e Duo estavam parados próximos ao painel de controle, a observar a boca do corredor e o relógio. Ouviam-se baques e explosões e via-se fumaça e fogo por toda parte. Quatre consultou o relógio pela última vez.

-Não podemos mais ficar. Vamos morrer nós quatro!

Hilde concordou, pesarosa.

-Vamos...

-Esperem! - gritou Duo. - Acho que vi alguma coisa!

Os três olharam para o corredor novamente. No meio da fumaça, uma forma mais escura parecia se mexer. Uma sombra enorme, que caminhava para fora. Duo correu para fora da nave. Heero apareceu. Carregando um garoto.

Quatre também desceu para ajudar. Pegou o garoto no colo e correu para a nave. Duo veio atrás, ajudando Heero a andar. Assim que todos embarcaram, Hilde deu a partida na nave. E, com a base em chamas às costas, eles fugiram.

Hilde veio da cabine de controle e abraçou Duo.

-Essa foi por pouco... Me dêem mais dez anos sem uma aventura dessas, está bem? - disse ele.

Quatre colocou o garoto desmaiado em uma das poltronas e virou-se para Heero.

-Você está bem?

-Um pouco cansado... - disse o piloto sentando-se no chão. - Quatre?

-Sim?

-Valeu pela ajuda. Você chegou na hora exata. - Heero sorriu. Duo e Hilde não puderam deixar de achar aquela cena engraçada.

-Eu preciso agradecer a vocês. - respondeu ele. - Por terem feito tudo que fizeram.

-Sem esse papo de agradecimentos! - exclamou Duo. - O que eu quero é acertar contas! Posso saber porque você me mandou embora com o garoto e ficou fazendo o trabalho mais divertido sozinho?

-Alguém tinha que fazer o trabalho sujo... a probabilidade de não conseguir escapar com vida era grande. De nós três, acho que eu era o mais indicado a fazer isso... - _A verdade é que eu pensei nisso mas quando estava lá dentro, naquele caos, senti algo estranho... Me senti vivo, senti vontade de viver..._

Andrei soltou um gemido e então todos se viraram para ele.

-Quem é o menino, Heero?

-Filho do Black.

-Ele está bem ferido... na verdade, vocês dois estão – Disse Hilde, olhando os cortes dos dois e a perna de Andrei – Vou ver se tem caixa de primeiros socorros em algum lugar.

Ela foi revirar alguns compartimentos no fundo da nave. Quatre foi até a cabine de comando, tentar fazer o videofone funcionar. Alec continuava sentado a um canto, sério. Ninguém mais tentara falar com ele até então.

-Não adianta, o negócio pifou de vez. - disse Quatre, voltando. - Como poderemos falar com Trowa e Wufei?

-Com os comunicadores! - respondeu Duo, lembrando-se dos aparelhos que haviam dividido antes da missão. - Mas eu não tenho mais o meu, um soldado esmagou.

Heero tirou o dele do bolso. Não tinha uma aparência muito boa.

-Não funciona. - disse ele.

-Que ótimo! - exclamou Duo.

-Espere, eu dei um a Quatre quando ele chegou.

Quatre tirou o dele do bolso, incrivelmente inteiro.

-Por falar nisso, o que que foi aquele discurso, Quatre? Assustou até a mim!

-Não sei de onde tirei tudo aquilo, Duo. Mas o mais engraçado é que o negócio das bombas era verdade, mas eu não tinha como acioná-las.

-Então aquilo na sua mão...

-Era o controle remoto do portão lá de casa...

-Por essa eu não esperava! - disse Duo, em meio a uma crise de riso.

Quatre riu também, mas então parou. Olhou para baixo. Alec o agarrara pela cintura, como costumava fazer e o apertava de olhos fechados.

-Filho...

-Eu gosto muito de você, pai... mas estou confuso.

Quatre passou a mão pela cabeça dele.

-Eu entendo.

--------------------

Quatre? É você? Aqui é Trowa!

-Fala, Trowa! Aqui é Duo, no comando! - ele havia conseguido ligar o comunicador. - E tenho ótimas notícias! Pegamos Alec, explodimos a base e estamos todos quase inteiros...

-Isso é ótimo! - exclamou o piloto. - Eu e Wufei estamos em um espaçoporto, incendiamos o galpão onde Sir Simon guardava as naves ontem, e já demos um jeito naqueles garotos...

-Você diz os soldados de Black? Conseguiram localizá-los?

-Sim, estavam na colônia. A maioria tem 17 anos ou menos, por isso um juizado local se encarregou do caso. Nossa nave está chegando agora, preciso ir.

-Vocês vão pra L2?

-Pode contar com isso. Até mais, amigo.

--------------------

Relena estava sentada na sala de Quatre, assistindo a um noticiário. Não muito longe, três crianças brincavam, vez ou outra impedindo-a de ouvir a TV com o barulho que faziam. Ela estava realmente preocupada com Heero e os outros, e ligara a TV numa esperança de ouvir alguma notícia relacionada à base. Uma mulher apareceu à frente de um prédio em chamas.

-Não se sabe ainda a causa do incêndio. Os bombeiros só conseguiram controlá-lo hoje à tarde, mais de 20 horas depois de seu início. O galpão pertencia a Sir Simon Swift, que insiste em não pedir uma investigação policial, uma vez que as autoridades acreditam ter sido um incêndio criminoso. Sir Simon é conhecido por suas várias fábricas de automóveis...

-Mamãe, Victor está batendo em mim... - disse uma das garotas. Helen apareceu.

-Fiquem quietos, sim?

Relena se levantou e desligou a TV. _Preciso me acalmar..._

_-------------------- _

-Só mais algumas horas de viajem... - comentou Duo, feliz.

-Será que Trowa e Wufei já chegaram? - perguntou Hilde.

-Provavelmente, eles estavam em uma colônia mais perto da L2 do que nós.

Heero estava sentado em sua poltrona, só ouvindo a conversa de Hilde e Duo, que estavam na cabine de controle. Desviou os olhos para as outras poltronas. Quatre dormia em uma, e à sua frente os dois garotos conversavam. Ele mirou o garoto mais alto, murmurando algo para o outro. Estava sorrindo.

* * *

_N/a: Não é que eu dei um jeito de resolver tudo? huahuahuahua. Algumas coisas ficaram um pouco clichê, mas eu gostei desse capítulo. Espero que tenha ficado bom, eu demorei um pouco mais pra escrever ele. __E o próximo... encerrramento._

_Valeu pro povo que deixou review, e desculpa se eu fiz vocês esperarem... me digam o que acharam desse cap, ok?_

_

* * *

_


	12. Filhos da nova era

**Filhos da Nova Era **

** Capítulo 12 - Filhos da Nova Era**

-Acho que são eles! - gritou Trowa. Relena veio correndo até ficar ao seu lado, e atrás dela veio Helen com as três crianças. Wufei ficou encostado contra uma parede do espaçoporto, a observar.

A nave pousou, e mal a plataforma baixou, a primeira pessoa que saiu foi Duo. Ele correu até a filha.

-Papai!

Hilde veio atrás dele e exclamou para a garota:

-Não falei que ia trazê-lo de volta?

Os outros três pilotos desceram mais ou menos juntos, acompanhados dos dois garotos. Helen correu para o filho mais velho, deixando os outros dois junto de Trowa.

-Heero! - Relena sentiu alívio e felicidade ao ver o piloto, com alguns (vários) curativos, mas razoavelmente inteiro. Abraçou-o. Então, do nada, deu um tapa em seu ombro. Pelo gemido, ele sentiu o tapa.

-Você me deixou tão preocupada! Achei que tinha finalmente conseguido se matar!

-Relena... - ele a abraçou novamente. - Fiquei com medo de não voltar...

-Vamos andando, galera? - gritou Duo, com Amy no colo. - Eu tô com uma fome, acho que Quatre vai servir um lanche pra gente, não é amigão?

Todos seguiram para a casa de Quatre, onde sentaram-se para finalmente discutir o que havia acontecido.

-No final das contas não era uma grande organização ou um grande inimigo. - Dizia Trowa, depois dos outros três pilotos terem relatado tudo que acontecera. - Parece que este tal de Black era só um maluco que treinara órfãos de guerra e produzia armas pra ganhar dinheiro.

Heero lançou um olhar a Trowa e então a Andrei, que estava sentado ao lado de Alec. Trowa não entendeu, mas Quatre sim, pois disse ao filho:

-Porque não vai jogar videogame com Andrei? Vamos falar sobre coisas de adultos.

-Está bem. - disse o garoto. - Já jogou videogame, Andrei?

-Nunca.

-O quê! Então vem, que eu te ensino. Tenho um monte de jogos...

Os dois saíram da sala conversando.

-O quê vamos fazer com esse menino? - perguntou Quatre aos outros.

-Por enquanto ele pode ficar aqui. Ele se dá tão bem com Alec...- disse Helen.

-Com liceça, mestre Quatre?

Um empregado entrou na sala de jantar onde eles estavam sentados.

-O detetive de polícia está aqui, quer falar com...

Mal o homem terminou de falar, o próprio detetive apareceu, esbaforido.

-Policial, o quê você...

-Um de seus empregados foi até minha delegacia dizendo que seu filho foi seqüestrado, nós investigamos mas não há p...

-Se acalme, já está tudo resolvido. - disse Quatre sem escolha. Não pretendia contar a verdade, mas não teria como convencê-lo que nada acontecera.

-Como tudo resolvido?

-Nós estamos com Alec bem e a salvo, é tudo que posso dizer.

-Mas e o responsável? Está preso?

-Está morto. - disse Heero. O detetive olhou para ele confuso.

-Morto? Vocês precisarão me contar toda essa história, preciso computar o caso com todas as informações...

-Eu irei depor. - todos olharam para a porta. Andrei estava parado, encarando apenas o detetive. - Aproveito e regularizo minha situação, não quero dar trabalho a essas pessoas...

-Está bem. - disse o detetive. Já desistira de tentar enteder. - Passem na delegacia amanhã pela manhã, você e quem mais quiser vir.

O detetive saiu. Todos ficaram em silêncio. Então Heero levantou-se e saiu da sala. Relena o seguiu até o jardim.

-Onde você vai?

-Resolver uma coisa. Volto logo.

--------------

Wufei havia ido embora, dizendo que tinha coisas para resolver. Quatre e Trowa ficaram conversando, e Duo estava do lado de fora, observando as crianças brincarem. Amy, Victor e Hannah estavam entretidos em uma correria que para ele não fazia sentido algum. Ele observou pela primeira vez os outros dois filhos de Quatre. Tinham o cabelo um pouco mais claro que Alec, e eram um pouco menores que Amy. O garoto parecia ter uns 4 anos e a menina, não mais que 2. A certa altura, Amy veio até o pai com um cachorro no colo.

-Sabia que mamãe me deixou ficar com ele?

-Deixou, é? E a minha opinião não conta? Acho que estou perdendo a autoridade... Já deu um nome a ele?

-Já. Deathscythe.

-O QUÊ! Daonde você tirou este nome, garota?

-Não sei, foi mamãe que sugeriu... eu achei um nome estranho pra um cachorro, mas ele gostou...

Duo levantou o animal e ele o encarou com aquele olhar que só os cachorros conseguem fazer.

-Não, decididamente não é a mesma coisa... mas não se pode ter tudo...

-Mesma coisa, do quê você tá falando, pai?

-Nada. Você ainda é muito nova pra ouvir essa história. Vamos embora, senhorita Amy Maxwell?

-Vamos. Mas não esqueça o Deathscythe.

-Tá, eu não esqueço. Como é que pode... - ele começou a andar, e o cachorro o seguiu.

--------------

Quatre e Trowa continuavam a conversar na sala de jantar.

-Quatre? - Helen entrou na sala, com uma mamadeira na mão. - Você pode dar pra Hannah?

-Claro.

O homem pegou a garotinha no colo. Trowa observou por um tempo, e então disse:

-Quatre, você foi um dos primeiros amigos que tive. Por isso te dou um conselho agora. Cuide bem destas crianças. Elas são as primeiras em várias gerações que não terão de conviver com a guerra. São filhos da Nova Era.

Quatre sorriu, feliz com o que o amigo dissera. Trowa não costumava falar muito, ainda mais sobre sentimentos, por isso este momento ele iria guardar.

Dez anos pacíficos haviam mudado um pouco cada piloto.

--------------

-Então seu pai seqüestrou o filho de Quatre e foi morto por Heero Yuy? - o detetive perguntava a mesma coisa a Andrei pela milésima vez. Ele estava começando a se irritar.

-É, mas foi em legítima defesa.

-Está bem, vamos encerrar este caso. - Andrei respirou aliviado. Odiava o tipo de gente que não faz nada que preste e gosta de fingir que está fazendo algo útil. - Agora quanto a você... enviaremos a um juizado onde seus dados serão regularizados e então provavelmete irá para um orfanato...

Andrei abaixou a cabeça. Não era um futuro que teria desejado, mas não tinha outra escolha.

-Espere um pouco, detetive! - ele virou. A mulher atravessou a sala e estendeu um papel.

-Eu tenho um pedido de guarda provisória, assinado por um juiz. - O homem mirou o papel e mirou Relena. Como ela conseguira aquilo em tão pouco tempo era algo que ele queria saber.

Andrei olhou para trás. Heero estava no fundo da sala, as mãos no bolso da jaqueta e o olhar tranqüilo.

O dedetive devolveu o papel.

-Bem, então podem levá-lo. Um trabalho a menos para mim...

--------------

Para os garotos, aquelas férias passaram mais rápido que o normal. Alec estava sentado no quintal de sua casa, à frente de seu melhor amigo, reclamando das aulas que logo iriam começar. Quatre veio de dentro da casa com Hannah no colo.

-Andrei? Heero está aqui. Disse que está com pressa.

-Tá, vou pegar minha mochila.

Quatre voltou ao jardim onde Heero e Trowa conversavam. Já fazia um mês desde que tinham se separado depois de explodirem a base, e Trowa viera passar uns dias na casa de Quatre, uma vez que o circo onde trabalhava estava passando ali por perto.

-Fico feliz por você, Heero. - dizia ele.

-O quê aconteceu? - perguntou Quatre.

Como o amigo não respondeu, Trowa disse:

-Heero e Relena vão ter outro filho.

-Verdade, amigo? Então...

-É, Duo estava certo. Depois que adotamos Andrei, ficamos com vontade de ter mais um.

Andrei chegou com uma mochila nas costas e se despediu de todos. Heero também cumprimentou os outros e começou a andar, com o garoto ao seu lado.

-Sabe o que seria engraçado? - disse Quatre a Trowa, enquanto tentava afastar a mão de Hannah de seu cabelo. - Se ele o chamasse de pai agora.

Dito e feito. Andrei se virou para Heero.

-Pai? Posso voltar aqui nas próximas férias?

Heero encarou o garoto, uma nova sensação tomando conta de seu corpo.

-É claro.

**FIM**

* * *

_N/a: SIM, EU TERMINEI! Agora já posso dizer que completei alguma coisa! Huahauhauahuaha. Vlw todo o povo que acompanhou a história e deixou reviews. Bem, galera o que posso dizer é que curti muito escrever esse fic. Foi minha primeira experiência, e acho que deu pra aprender bastante. Pretendo continuar escrevendo, por isso pode ser que em breve vocês vejam outros fics meus por aí. Eu realmente gostei de escrever com crianças, é divertido imaginar a reação de cada piloto às situações. _

_E falando do Filhos da Nova Era, pra quem curte samurai x, eu inspirei o título em uma coisa que o Kenshin fala no mangá, na saga do Shishio sobre o Iori__ (aquele garoto fofinho que fica pendurado no galho da árvore)__. Ele se refere ao menino como filho dos novos tempos. Bom, não é só isso, ele vive falando de criar uma nova era, e proteger a felicidade das pessoas nos novos tempos. Mas a idéia pro título me veio realmente quando eu estava lendo essa parte do Iori .  
_

_**James Hiwatari: **Vlw pelo review, vc não sabe como fikei feliz. Quanto ao pai do Alec, eu realmente fiz como se fosse uma coincidência, deixando a idéia que pode ter sido Quatre assim como pode ter sido qualquer um dos outros pilotos. Quanto ao Heero, eu concordo que o comportamento dele tá meio estranho, mas o que eu pensei foi que ele iria mudar um pouco se passasse por um período longo de paz. Tem até um episódio que ele fala que em tempos de paz deve-se agir de acordo, ou alguma coisa assim... não me lembro muito bem. (é um que ele eo Quatre tão brincando com uns cachorros na praia). Isso vale para a pontaria dos outros pilotos também. Huahauhahaauaua  
_

_**Tina-chan:** Não é que você acertou? Ou você é muito perspicaz, ou eu deixei muito na cara. Huahauhauahuahua. de qualquer forma, vlw por ter acompanhado a história desde o começo e sempre ter deixado reviews, eu adoro seus reviews.  
_

_**Stéph's:** Bom, miga também tenho que te agradacer. Você foi a primeira pessoa que leu, e como tá sempre me ajudando, às vezes até escrevendo uma ou outra cena, me xingando porque eu demoro e criticando quando acha que não tá legal...  
_

**_Bom fim de ano pra todo mundo _**

**_Bjos e até um próximo fic_**

**_Poy-chan _**

_obs: não é só porque é o último capítulo que vocês não vão postar reviews! eu adoro saber a opinião de vocês, e é só clicar no botãozinho roxo aí embaixo... _


End file.
